Super Brainz
|abilities = |rarity = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text = Although he was created in a laboratory for the sole purpose of fighting in the Battle of Zomburbia, Super Brainz is convinced he's starring in an 80's action movie at all times. When he is not spouting one-liners, he's making sure his perfect hair stays that way. }} Super Brainz is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the zombies' melee class. He can punch plants up close with his Heroic Fists, but can also change his weapon from melee to ranged by zooming in to aim, and can also shoot plants from afar with his Heroic Beam. Super Brainz is also capable of jumping very high without the use of abilities, as well as travel a fair distance with his Heroic Kick. Despite these facts, he is convinced that everything around him is a movie set. Descriptions Website description "This hero has an offensive option for every occasion. Need to make an entrance and smash your way to victory? His three-hit punch combo has you covered. Need to make your mark from a distance? Look no further than his awesome hand laser." Stickerbook description Although he was created in a laboratory for the sole purpose of fighting in the Battle of Zomburbia, Super Brainz is convinced he's starring in an 80's action movie at all times. When he is not spouting one-liners, he's making sure his perfect hair stays that way. In-game description His short-range Heroic Fists and long-range Heroic Beam make him a threat at any distance! AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Variants Primary weapon The primary weapon for Super Brainz is the Heroic Fists. When used, Super Brainz will throw a punch. However, the player can do a three punch combo attack by holding down the attack button, dealing 15-25-45 damage. It has infinite ammo and does not need to cool down if the attack button is held down too long. Super Brainz also has a second primary weapon named Heroic Beam. Similar to Captain Deadbeard's Spyglass Shot, it can be used when the player zooms in. When the player attacks, Super Brainz will fire out a laser beam which requires to cool down when fired for too long. The beam deals 1-7 damage depending on range. Abilities Strategies Tips and tricks *Try to use Heroic Beam more than Heroic Fists, as it will let you vanquish plants from a far distance. **However, when fighting close-up, use the Heroic Fists. *Turbo Twister is very useful when you are using it to escape a fight. Use it when you are on low health or are outnumbered, as you gain damage resistance and increased speed. *Use Heroic Kick to close the gap between you and the plants, and to also get extra hits off of them. You can also use Heroic Kick as a movement option, as it covers a good distance. Sneaking up next to a plant with Heroic Kick can also catch them by surprise. *A good tip for quickly traversing across the map is to use Heroic Kick in the direction of your desired location while spamming and holding the jump button. Don't touch the movement controls though as that kills your momentum. As As Super Brainz your main objective is simple, get in and vanquish plants, with your fists. Charging into battle, beware of Cacti, while short-work up close they are the most dangerous plants you can encounter from afar. Hide behind terrain to make them unable to shoot at you. Should you ever encounter Cacti or any plant at a distance, zoom and use your Heroic Beam to fight them back. Your Heroic Kick ability will help you get places quickly, and start off punch combos. To move, simply jump into the air, angle your kick to the desired direction, and kick. You will fly in that direction with high speed. Do not move at all until you hit the ground, as by doing so you halt momentum from the kick. (Due to a recent update, all Super Brainz characters can use this ability twice). As a combo move, either adjust your kick so you end the moment you damage the plant, or make a short hop, followed by a stomp kick close to the plant. This shaves off a small amount of HP from the plant making a little faster to vanquish. Turbo Twister is useful for getting out of tough situations, as the extra speed and damage resistance makes you tough to kill. If you decide to use it as an attack, use it when you know that the enemy you are fighting is on very low HP (Turbo Twister doesn't deal much damage). Finally, Super Ultra Ball. Super Ultra Ball is a weaker, inaccurate version of the ZPG. In turn, it can be used very frequently and can be aimed in mid-air. Expect this weapon to splash plants rather than a direct hit. Should one land ready your beam to vanquish them. Beware of Chompers and Rose. Both of them are capable of neutralizing most of Super Brainz' functions in many ways, as he remains powerless in melee or ranged encounters (respectively) to a skilled player. On sight try to ambush them before they to you. Against Super Brainz can be a tough opponent to face from afar or up close. His many attacks allow him to deal with plants anywhere, as well as dishing out enough damage to vanquish. The best times to attack Super Brainz is when he uses one of his abilities. Most of his abilities will leave him open to attacks, especially his Turbo Twister. He is also incredibly vulnerable while firing his Super Ultra Ball, try to get a good amount of damage done to Super Brainz while he is doing that. Super Brainz is also very slow on foot, and a very big target, so aiming at Super Brainz should be pretty easy. However, do remember Super Brainz has a large jump, so Super Brainz has an air advantage. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * * June 2017 Patch * * July 2018 Patch * * * * * Trivia *He could be a reference or parody of Superman. *His overall design and abilities seem to be inspired by 1960's comic book superheroes. *Sometimes the game refers to his class as the "Superhero." **This is similar to how the game sometimes refers to Captain Deadbeard as the "Pirate." **This could be because their names were too long to fit in the Stickerbook. **This could also be because Super Brainz and Captain Deadbeard are just the primary variants' names, and other variants have different names, such as Toxic Brainz and Captain Flameface, whereas other class names, such as "Foot Soldier" and "Imp" can refer to any variant in that class, so they changed the class name in the game to something that every variant could fit under. *It is possible that he could be a reference to the character Ryu from the Street Fighter series. **This is supported by the fact that his Super Ultra Ball resembles a special attack called the Hadoken from the series. **Also, the final punch of his three-hit Heroic Fists combo somewhat resembles the Shoryuken, another move performed by Ryu. *He is one of the two characters to have two primary weapons, depending on whether the player is holding the left trigger or not, the other being Captain Deadbeard. *When he is shot out of a cannon, he holds up two fists as he "flies." However, in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, when Super Brainz uses "Carried Away," he holds up one fist as he flies. *His huge chin is an exaggerated reference to the fact that many male superheroes (ex. Batman) have such large chins. *In the Garden Warfare Prequel Comic, he is, according to Rose, too powerful to become a goat. **Though in real gameplay, he can be turned into a goat. *He is convinced that everything that happens is part of an action film he is starring in. This is the main reason why he is so courageous. *He is one of four classes in the game to have two Legendary variants (Toxic Brainz and Party Brainz), the others being Citron (Iron Citron and Party Citron), Kernel Corn (Commando Corn and Party Corn) and Imp (Scallywag Imp and Party Imp). **Coincidentally, both Super Brainz and Citron are the only classes who do not have a fire variant yet. *According to his stickerbook description, he was created in a lab, and the only purpose of his creation was to fight in the Battle of Zomburbia. Gallery Super Brainz-0.png|Super Brainz in-game Super Brainz.png|Render of Super Brainz Super Brainz Gameplay.png|Super Brainz in-game Superbus.png|Super Brainz in a bus with Imp and Disco Zombie Superbrainz.png|Super Brainz running from a giant bowling ball super brainz loadout.png|Super Brainz weapon and abilities (old) Supercerebro.png|Another render of Super Brainz mastered super brainz bobble-head.png|Mastered version of Super Brainz's bobble head SuperBrainzAbility.png|Super Brainz using his Heroic Beam super_brainz_render.png|Super Brainz's model Other Super Brainz Vinyl.jpg|Super Brainz Funko Pop vinyl figure 30D1EF10-57C4-4A7A-BEBC-FD00905E9CC7.jpeg|Super Brainz plush Weird GW minimate figures 1.jpg|A Super Brainz minimate figure with Captain Deadbeard, Kernel Corn, Peashooter, and Rose minimate figures pvzgw2-super_brainz_confused.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers pvzgw2-super_brainz_thanks.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZGW2_Z_SuperBrainz@3x.gif|Animated sticker of Super Brainz from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers GW2 Figure Set 1.png|A Super Brainz figure with Mr. Electro, Rose and Stinky Goat figures SuperBrainzKnex.png|A Super Brainz K'nex figure Energyball.gif|Super Brainz's Super Ultra Ball move in Plants vs. Zombies 3Z Arena Kick.gif|Super Brainz' Heroic Kick move in Plants vs. Zombies 3Z Arena Tornado.gif|Super Brainz' Turbo Tornado move in Plants vs. Zombies 3Z Arena ru:Супермозги __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Character class